A Highschool ZoLu Story
by FanfictionWriterandReader
Summary: Luffy and his brother, Ace, have just moved to the Grand Line after a tramutizing event. Luffy meets old friends and makes new ones. But as old enemies come into the picture. Can the Straw Hats protect their captain? And can Zoro help Luffy through this? Don't like zoLu don't read. Also FrankyxRobin and SanjixNami, As well as Acex OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I don't own One Piece ok? It belongs to Oda, (sadly)**

Luffy awoke to the smell of bacon filling his nostrils, he threw back the covers of his bed and ran out of his new room. See, Luffy and his last remaining brother, Ace, had moved away from their small town in Fuchsia and moved to the Grand Line a week ago. Some of Ace's friends were here and they helped the two find a house. Luffy had a boyfriend named Zoro and a friend named Nami that lived in the Grand Line, but Luffy didn't know where. In any case, Luffy ran down the steps and into the kitchen where Ace was setting the food on the table. Upon his arrival, Ace looked up and grinned that 'D' grin at him.

" Mornin' Lu, you excited for our first day?" Ace asked eagerly as he sat down.

" Uh Huh!" Luffy replied before walking over to his brother and giving him a hug. It had been like this after _he_ had died. Luffy always gave Ace hugs.

" So, Zoro and Nami live here right?" Ace asked smugly. Luffy nodded since his mouth was full of food.

" I wonder what part of the Grand Line they live in?" Ace wondered aloud.

Luffy laughed as he grabbed his hat off the table and followed his brother out the door.

" Ne Ne Ace?" Luffy called.

" Yeah Lu?" Ace replied.

" Since it's our first day, can we take the Striker to school?" Luffy asked looking up at him with big pleading eyes. Ace, able to resist them, replied;

" Sure, it _is_ our first day here after all." Luffy cheered and jumped on his brothers back.

" MUSH!" Luffy commandeered . Ace laughed and hooked his brother's legs under him as he headed to the yellow motorcycle with red flames on the side.

Ace plopped himself down on the seat and put on his orange cowboy hat.

" You ready Luf?" He asked knowingly.

" Uh huh!" Luffy chirped wrapping his arms around Ace's torso. Ace revved before speeding off. Luffy laughed and cheered and grinned all the way there.

~(•)~

They caused quite the commotion when the two brothers arrived at the school. Ace slammed on the breaks and parked right next to the curb perfectly.

" Haha! That was fun!" Luffy giggled. Ace grinned and ruffled the boy's hair.

" Now let's go find your friends." Ace chuckled as he got down from the motorcycle.

" Ace, Ace, pick me up!" Luffy demanded with a stern face. Ace burst out laughing, but complied and picked his brother up and set him on the ground.

The two walked into the gates getting many ignored stares. Luffy was looking around for his friends, but he couldn't see them. But his eyes did catch on a blonde haired pineapple. He tugged on Ace's arm making the man look down at him.

" It's Marco and Thatch!" Luffy exclaimed pointing at the two men, who hadn't noticed them yet. Ace's eyes widened as tears welled up in them. He raced forward and gave a strangled yell of their names, making the men turn around to see Ace barreling towards them at full speed. The two men cried out happily and ran for him. They all crashed into each other but somehow managed a group hug.

" It's been awhile Ace!" Thatch laughed clapping him on the shoulder. Ace nodded and grinned.

" Yo, Luffy get your ass over here!" Ace called to the boy behind him, who trotted over to the trio with a happy smile.

" So, this is the brother you've been telling us about yoi!" Marco concluded. Ace nodded enthusiastically and put an arm around the boy's shoulders. Luffy grinned at the two teens and yelled;

" I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Marco and Thatch blanched while Ace just busted out laughing. The local gangs around the world had started calling themselves pirates. No one knew when it started but it stuck. The King of the Pirates was a man who had traveled the entire world, with his 'pirate crew'. The last one was killed in a fight.

" What the hell gave you that idea?!" Thatch coughed.

" Shanks did!" Luffy clarified.

" Shanks? As in Red Haired Shanks yoi?"

Luffy nodded and asked;

"Do you know Shanks?!"

Thatch laughed and answered;

" yeah, and Marco hates him!"

Luffy cocked his head sideways and asked;

" Wait, are you the Pineapple he was talking about?" Thatch and Ace burst out laughing so hard they were crying. Marco felt a tick mark appear on his forehead.

" yes, and my name is Marco yoi.' he corrected as the bell rang. Ace ruffled Luffy's hair and looked at his friends.

" Well, we better get going then, what are your first classes?" Ace asked as the four walked into the crowded school.

" Well," Thatch said," I have Science first so I'm dead." he looked at Marco and Ace with mischievous glint in his eyes.

" oh no Thatchy I'm not helping you!" Ace teased holding his hands up in front of him. While Thatch was throwing himself at Marco and Ace, Luffy was looking around in awe at the giant campus, it looked like a vacation home more than a school, Ace got here on a scholarship, and Luffy because of his athletic abilities.

" Luffy!" A girl's voice yelled. Luffy spun around to see an orange haired girl running towards him with tears of joy running down her face. Luffy grinned, and his entire being seemed to glow as he cried her name for everyone to hear.

" NAMI!"

 **Look I know it's short and I,m sorry. But please just bare with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

" NAMI!"

Nami tackled him into a hug, blabbing about how she couldn't believe this was happening. After they pulled away they noticed that all eyes were on them, and they laughed, together. And it was wonderful.

" Luffy! What class do you have first?" Nami asked after they had both calmed down enough to talk and walk at the same time. Luffy halted and started to rummage through his pockets for his schedule. Nami rolled her eyes at this.

" Luffy, you _just_ got your schedule, how could you already have lost it? " she grumbled. Luffy let out a cry a he pulled out a wrinkled balled up piece of paper from his pocket. He looked down at it for a second before nodding.

" I have English first!" he announced. Nami squealed and pulled on his arm dragging him away from his brother.

" Bye Ace!" Luffy yelled as his friend dragged him away. Ace chuckled and waved.

" We have the same first period!" Nami exclaimed.

Luffy cheered and hugged her tight for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

" Oh, I can't wait for you to meet the others!" Nami gushed. They talked all the way to the classroom where Nami had to go to her seat and Luffy had to stand at the front of the class. The bell rang and students rushed to their seats, just then the door slammed open and in walked the teacher, a strict looking woman with red hair and brown eyes.

"Greetings," she said to Luffy," I am Mrs. Scarlet , your English teacher." Mrs. Scarlet said kindly. Luffy grinned.

"I'm Monkey. !" he said with a laugh. smiled and pointed to the seat next to Nami.

"You can sit next to Nami , Luffy." She instructed. Luffy nodded and made his way towards his longtime friend who grinned at him.

Half-way into class a boy burst into the room.

"Erza!" he cried. Said teacher turned around and looked at him.

"Yes Romeo?"

" Gray and Natsu are fighting again!" he swept throughout the class, while a tick mark appeared on 's forehead. She spun around to face her class which immediately stopped their giggling.

" Children, follow." she ordered. The class stood up and followed her out the door.

" Hey Nami?" Luffy whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Whats going on?" he asked.  
" Haha, well there are these two teachers that fight all the time and is one of the only people who can stop them." Nami replied. Luffy laughed.

"That's funny!"

" Oh, that's right! My friend Usopp is in 's sculpting class so you'll get to meet him!" Nami exclaimed. As they neared the scene of the fight you could hear insults down the hall.

"Stripper!"

"Flame Brain!"

" Ice Princess!"

" Lizard Face!"

" EHEM!" Mrs. Scarlet coughed rather loudly, grabbing the attention of many people. The two who were fighting had looks of dread on their faces. They suddenly slung their arms around each other's shoulder and smiled awkwardly.

" H-Hey Erza, how's it going?" the dark haired one asked.

" A-Aye!" the pink haired one squeaked, making some students giggled.

" Were you two fighting?" Erza growled, " _AGAIN?!"_ she glared at them making some students step back. The two teachers shook their heads and gulped.

While the three teachers were talking, Luffy noticed a boy with curly hair and a abnormally long nose walk towards him and Nami.

" Oi, Nami." the boy greeted.

" Hey Usopp!" Nami replied watching the fight with disinterest. The boy, Usopp, turned towards Luffy and gave him a questioning look.

" who are you?' he asked. Nami snapped out of her stupor and grinned at her friend.

" Oh yeah, Usopp I'd like you to meet Luffy, he is Zoro and I's friend." she informed him. Usopp grinned and help out his hand.

" Hi! I'm the Great Usopp! " he greeted. Luffy shook his hand a gave a huge grin.

" Monkey. !" he replied laughing.

" Well, Luffy has Nami ever told you of the time I had to fight three pirate crews all at once and won?" Usopp bragged. Luffy's eyes grew wide and cried;

"REALLY?!" Usopp nodded, a proud look on his face.

" Ok so let me tell you what happened…" While the two boys talked Nami watched them rolling her eyes. A couple minutes later the bell rang and all the student went to their second period. Luffy waved goodbye to Nami and ran to his next class which was Math with a teacher named Smoker. He skipped into the room eagerly. He looked around the room confused at how quiet it was. Everyone had a grim expression as if the devil it self was going to come into the room and kill them all.

" Why's everyone looking so sad?" he asked. The students looked at each other confused. Luffy put his stuff down and started to do a funny dance. The class started to giggle, and soon those giggles turned into full blown laughs.

" Just _what_ is so amusing?" a gravelly voice asked. All the noise in the room came to an abrupt stop. Luffy turned around to see a man with two cigar's in his mouth and a glare placed firmly on his on the other hand, grinned at him and hopped down from the desk to introduce himself.

" HI! I'm Monkey. -"

" Shut up brat I know exactly who you are." the man said in a gruff voice. Luffy frowned and wondered why the man looked so sad.

" Go sit down Straw Hat." the teacher ordered.

Luffy did as he was told and sat down in the back. The man started to teach and soon called on Luffy to answer a question.

" Strawhat solve the equation 5(-3x - 2) - (x - 3) = -4(4x + 5) + 13 " the teacher growled out. The other students watched as Luffy walked up to the board to write down whatever answer he thought it was. Luff picked up the marker and wrote down one single answer;

-16x - 7 = -16x - 7. Then he walked back to his seat and sat down.

" Correct." the teacher mumbled, writing something down on a piece of paper. The class continued until the bell rang signaling the end of the period. Before Luffy could leave a gloved hand grabbed his arm.

" Hey kid, before you leave give this note to your 8th period teacher." the teacher commanded.

"Ok!" Luffy chirped taking the piece of paper from the man's hands. The rest of the day went on like a normal. Luffy met some new people. He liked his Reading teacher Mrs. Dragneel,and his Gym teacher Mr. Dragneel. He raced to the cafeteria as fast as he could,which was pretty fast, to get first dibs on food. He ran into Ace along the way. He grinned at his brother as they raced for the cafeteria. They were the first ones there of course, and they grabbed their food and started to eat.

After school was over Nami invited Luffy to meet her friends. He agreed immediately. Nami began to tell him all about the town as they walked to the park.

 **Yes. I did just add Team Natsu as teachers. Sue me.**

 **Also i need a Beta reader!**


End file.
